


Non-Binary! Reader x Jim Kirk

by november_ash



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader serves under Jim Kirk on the 5-Year Mission aboard the Enterprise.





	1. Part I

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/ARoWf-xqedcn94E8S8k7gc1sZvgrFfeSYhjxE7w7pjxTlS5G-Cp8Q6A/)

Little excited by the prospect of working with Jim Kirk, you turn on your heel and leave your supervisor's office. Again and again you shake your head and turn left at the end of the hallway. Determined, you go back to your room at the Academy and pack your things there. You would later get a new apartment in which you would always be between missions. Conveniently, this apartment is just minutes from the library. You are a scientist and have already made a decisive contribution to the further understanding between humans and extraterrestrial races. That's why you were called to the Enterprise. You should implement your methods there purposefully. In a nutshell, that means communicating with new ways of life.

A few hours later, you are standing in the middle of your new apartment. It has many windows, high ceilings and several rooms, including a bathroom and a small kitchen. The largest room was the living room, then the bedroom. You also have another room available. You're wondering if you should not set up a small library. You finally have enough books. The boxes, which stood in a corner of the living room, testify that very well. You take your pad and sit down on the floor with it.

Frowning, you look at your order again. Three high bookshelves, a simple bed, a kitchen and bath facility, as well as some clothes. The rest would somehow find themselves, do you think, and send the order. Already half an hour later the supplier rings with your things. It's a bit difficult to set up, but after a few hours, you've done that as well and you're tired in bed.

The next morning, you are awakened by a piercing sound that promptly falls out of bed. You get up from the floor grumbling and look around you to see where the sound comes from. Apparently from your pad, because it also vibrates to match the tone. You take it in hand and press the button to turn off the alarm. Then you see that you have a message. "Good morning, Mx. L / N, please find enclosed your departure dates and other important information. Please always follow your supervisor's instructions. "You nod and close the message to get dressed. Since you would only get your uniform shortly before departure, you opt for a pair of plain black pants, a shirt and boots. You take your few things that you would need and then make your way to the spaceport.

Once there, you will be greeted by a red-haired man who introduces himself as Scotty and shakes your hand. You take them and squeeze them lightly. Scotty smiles and points to a shuttle. "In there. The captain will call you right away. "Thank you and go to the shuttle. A few seconds later he is standing in front of you. Captain James T. Kirk. The youngest captain of Starfleet. You greet him and ask yourself what he might want from you. Sure, he was the captain, but you'd work with Commander Spock, not Jim. "I congratulate you on your successful completion and warmly welcome you aboard the Enterprise." You nod and sit on one of the back seats in the shuttle.

When the shuttle is full of officers, it starts and you start to get a bit nervous. How would life be on board? Do you have enough time to be alone for yourself? These and a lot of other questions are popping up in your head. You close your eyes and lean against the window to relax for a few seconds. However, your seat neighbor nudges you and points out of the window. "Look," he says, staring past you. You turn your eyes away from him and look out of the window instead. There you can see the Enterprise in all its splendor. You feel how nervous your nerves are and you face the new adventure. Slowly, you are boarding the shuttle into the belly of the Enterprise. When the shuttle stops, you can hardly wait.

But a few minutes later there are first problems. Apparently they forgot to reserve a room for you and now there is no more free. You can already feel how your dream seems to pass. But there is the decision to accommodate you in the Captain's room. You open your eyes. "No!", You say loud and pull the eyes of others on you. Kirk finds his voice first. "Why not?" You start to stutter. "I do not like to share a room with others." But Jim waves away. "I am not intrusive and will certainly leave you space. I've already read that you have different needs. "You think and finally agree. "Okay. "Jim claps his hands. "Fine! Then everything is clear. Y / N, you come with me. In the room you can unpack. Spock, we'll meet on the bridge in ten minutes. Scotty, supervise the preparations for the start. "All present nod and then go to their stations. Already a few steps later you are sure that you would never find the exit again. Everything was so twisty and if the cover numbers had not been on the walls at regular intervals, you would not even know roughly where you are. Suddenly the captain stops and you run into him. "Oh, sir, sorry!" Jim just laughs and opens the door. Behind it is a very large free space. "Welcome to our room!" Says the blond man, pointing to different compartments in the room. "The bathroom, the kitchen, the bedroom, the living room. You can choose where you want to sleep. "You nod and put your suitcase on the floor. "You already got your uniform, right?", He asks you and you nod. "Good! You do not have layers here, you just keep yourself ready, right? "You nod again." Then we'll meet in a few hours. You are allowed to move freely throughout the ship. There Archive is two decks below you, "he says and winks at you. Then he disappeared.


	2. Part II

Your Outfit: I couldn't find a good picture, but they wears a mens science uniform, the one from beyond!

After you have cleared your suitcase and changed your clothes, you make your way to the canteen. The last time you had dinner last night, you are hungry accordingly. On the way you meet nobody and also the canteen is empty. You go to the vending machine for your food and order your favorite dish. You also take a bottle of water. Since you do not want to sit in the middle of the room, you take a single seat at the door. Now several people of the crew come to the cafeteria. One sits down to you. "McCoy," he says shaking his hand.

You nod. "I know. My name is Y / N. I'm a science officer. "McCoy nods. "Jim could not stop talking about you. At least you seem to be well known to him. "You smile and find Jim a little more sympathetic. You finish eating and have a chat with McCoy. When this is done, he invites you to come with him to the infirmary. You agree and you both clear away your trays. You drive briefly with the turbolift and then arrive at the infirmary after another few minutes.

You enter the room after McCoy and sit on one of the beds. "What brings you aboard the Enterprise?" McCoy asks after a while. "I am to assist you in contacting other species. I studied Xenoanthropy. "McCoy nods and then asks," Do you also speak different languages? "You nod. "I taught myself a few languages myself, others I studied." "Interesting." McCoy says and turns back to his reports. "What species have you been dealing with here?" You ask McCoy with genuine interest. "With way too many," laughs McCoy.

You'll stay with him for a few more hours until sometime Jim comes in. "Hey Bones, do you have ...?" He wants to ask. But then he stops and sees you sitting on the bed. "Is everything okay with you? What are you doing here? "Jim asks suspiciously. "McCoy found me in the canteen and invited me in." Jim nods. "All right. Have you already cleared out? "You affirm this and then get up. "Let's go then. I really need a little rest. "You nod and wave McCoy goodbye. "See you later!" McCoy nods and keeps working. Together with Jim you silently walk the corridors to your room. You nearly walked past it, but Jim touches your arm.

"Do you want the bed or the sofa?", You ask Jim and sits down on a chair. "Since I'm a gentleman, of course, I take the sofa." You laugh and clear your things from the sofa on the bed. You fall by the side and rejoice, how soft it is. "Well, comfortable?", Asks Jim and sits next to you. "More comfortable than the beds in the academy," you reply in response. Jim just laughs. "Yes you are probably right. They were not really comfortable. "You nod and get up again. "I urgently need a shower," you mean. Jim nods and gets up too. "I'll check the cabinets."

After the shower, you step outside in your sleep gear and sit down on the sofa with Jim. "Do you want to do anything before you go to sleep?" Jim asks, watching you sideways. "Do you have any plans?", You ask the counter question. "Not really. Tell me something about yourself. "You think. "Well, what do you want to know?" "Just everything," Jim says and grins. You get up and go to the bedroom. As a matter of course, Jim follows you. You lie down on the bed and still think about a suitable beginning of the conversation.

"I was born in New Orleans and spent the first time of my life in a children's home. When I was old enough, I moved from there to San Francisco to study. I spent most of my life alone. I was too strange for the other kids in the orphanage as I always carried books around with me. Later in my studies, most of them did not want to have anything to do with me because I was very good and was considered a nerd. I was pretty happy about that because I was not born just for small talk. "

"What else do you like to do if you're not quite fed up with a book?" Jim asks, looking interested. "I like to watch the old movies and series from the 21st century. I also love the music from the end of the 20th century. I'm not so made for the newfangled stuff. "You get up and take out of your bag a tattered book. "The long way to a small angry planet" by Becky Chambers. "I like to read this book again and again. It's like home, even though I'm on a different planet.

Jim carefully picks up the book and reads the blurb. "If I was not always so busy, I'd like to read it once." You smile at Jim. "If you want, I'll gladly lend it to you." Jim nods and grins. "I would be very happy." You yawn and stretch out on the bed. "And, what do you think about my life story?" You ask Jim. "I think that you were often alone. And I'm sorry. "You wave off. "It does not have to. I'm used to it. "" Here you will hopefully find some friends. Anyway, I'm always trying to be nice to you. "You smile. "I always thought you were pretty arrogant and a macho. But that's not how you are. ", You reply and look Jim in the face. "No, I'm not really. These are all rumors, "replies Jim. He looks a little hurt, as if it makes him sad that you thought so about him. 

"How is it that you specifically asked for me?", You ask the question that has long been burning under your nails. "I have heard that you are one of the best xenoanthropologists. And I'm not content with less. "You grin. You could have guessed that, but you're pleased with the compliment from the youngest Captain of Starfleet. "Let's sleep," you say and cover yourself. Jim agrees and dims the light. Then he goes to the sofa and lies down comfortably. At some point at night you will feel really cold. You are missing the warmth of your blanket at home. This had a temperature control, so you could set the ideal heat. Quietly you get up and walk with your bare feet forward to the front door. You overlook one of Jim's shoes and stumble promptly. There is a loud noise and then you are lying on the ground. Jim turns on the light, gets up and helps you up. "Are you okay?" He asks, letting his arm rest on your hip. You nod and release you from Jim's arms. You raise the temperature in the room and go back to your bed. Jim also lies down on the sofa again and it gets dark again.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader talks with Bones.

Apparently still in the middle of the night an alarm clock rings. You start to scare and look around in panic, but you only see Jim as he appears sleepy. At the ringing, the light has come on and Jim blinks lazily into the light. With a plop, you fall back onto the mattress and pull the blanket over your head. You can not see it, but Jim smiles at the sight. Jim quietly dresses and goes out. You turn off the light and lie quietly in the dark for a few minutes before falling asleep again.

It's about 10 o'clock when you get up. Still a little tired, you go into the shower. You dress in the standard uniform and paint your still wet hair back. Meanwhile, a bit of panic comes over you. How will the other crew members be? Will they accept you in a friendly way or react rather negatively? Sure, Bones was nice to you, but what would the other members think? You break your head for a few minutes before a small voice tells you to just dare. You do too and with a bit of courage you open the cabin door and step outside.

First you make your way to the officers' mess. There you take your favorite meal and a cup of tea. You are still used to English manners, you always drank tea there. You sit down at a table and sip lightly on the tea. It's black tea with a dash of milk - the way you like to drink it. The tea tastes pretty good, but not as good as your dad's. You turn off the teacup and devote yourself to your food. For it comes from the replicator, it is really delicious.

After eating, you decide to go back to Bones. You have noticed the way and find so easily to the infirmary. "Hey!", You greet him kindly and sit down on one of the beds. "Good morning, Y / N." You nod and hit each other's legs. "Have a lot to do?", You ask him. Bones shakes his head. "We have not landed on a contaminated planet." You laugh. You've heard a lot about the Academy at the Academy. "Speaking of planet. Where are we flying? "Bones shrugs. "I do not know that myself. Apparently pretty far out. Our researchers have discovered a new species and you should direct first contact. "

You are getting nervous right now. You? "But I have no idea about it.", You say anxiously and Bones stands next to you. "Jim thinks you'll master it brilliantly." At the thought of Jim, you're smiling a little. "Besides, I'm here too, so you're at least provided if the new ones attack us." You smile at Bones. "After all, something," you say with a grin. Jim is walking to the infirmary. "Ah, there you are." Exclaims Bones and puts Jim on the bed next to yours. "Your check is on. Just stay calm. "

Jim looks at you strangely. Kind of like he's here just for you. You give him an encouraging smile and he lets the procedure pass. A few minutes later he already has it behind him. "All right," says Bones, dismissing Jim. He sits up with momentum and jumps off the bed. "Thanks, Bones." Jim rubs his neck and looks grimly at you. "Today we trade.", He says seriously, but he grins. You nod. "All right, Captain." You say smiling. "Just call me Jim, please," he says smiling softly at you.

After that, Jim disappears back onto the bridge and you stay back with Bones. "He likes you, I think," he says into the silence. You turn red. "Not more than the others on board." Bones shakes his head. "I think so. You should have heard how he raves about you. "You open your eyes. "From me?" Bones nods. "You only picture that. I'm nothing special. ", You say and smile at him a bit sad. "But Jim and I see that differently." "You too?", You ask and pull together the eyebrows. "Not like Jim. But I still think you're special. "

You are touched, but your face shows no emotion. The last time you heard that, you left. You turn away and jump off the bed. "I'll go to my cabin," you say, smiling at Bones. "See you later." Bones nods and you leave the infirmary. You were obviously there for longer than expected, because when you get into your cabin, Jim is just shirtless in front of the sink in the bathroom. You turn red and cover your eyes. "Do I really look that bad?" He asks with a smile.

"Nude skin is a bit uncomfortable for me," you admit, looking down. Jim puts on a shirt and comes to you. "You do not have to be embarrassed. I'll just close the door. "You nod and go to the small shelf on the bed You take out your books and stuffed animal and put it on the sofa. "So you have room," you say to Jim and he nods. "The bed is big enough for us both," he hints and smiles. You notice how you redden again. When there's no reaction from you, Jim calls. "Of course only if you want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything. "You think for a moment. It really can not be that bad. However, you have never shared your bed and you really did not want to do it. Finally, you agree and clear your books. "Okay." Jim smiles at you.


End file.
